To Touch a Star
by Sha-Gojyox3
Summary: Seeing her standing there so sure and yet so vulnerable, he couldn't stand it. She'd already proven she was willing to meet him halfway, if only he would do the same. They were out of time, it was now or never. But could he do it? Was he able to go the d


**To Touch A Star**

**Summary:**

Seeing her standing there so sure and yet so vulnerable, he couldn't stand it. She'd already proven she was willing to meet him halfway, if only he would do the same. They were out of time, it was now or never. But could he do it? Was he able to go the distance she so badly needed him to?

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, welcome to my new baby. I just finished re-watching the anime Samurai Champloo and fell in love all over again. I absolutely adore the couple Mugen and Fuu, even though it was only hinted at in the show. But this is my world and I'm going to make it happen ha. Hope you all enjoy!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. The super fun Mugen and company are property of Samurai Champloo and all those lucky people.

**To Touch A Star**

**Chapter One**

The clang of metal against metal was the last sound that registered in his ears before he was falling. The hot taste of blood in his mouth was something he'd grown used to a long time ago, and was the least of his worries. The _thump-thump_ of his heart working overtime to replenish the blood he'd lost – and continued to lose – had become almost as common to him as a regular heartbeat. The sharpness of his keen eyes became useless when they closed on their own accord as he fell.

_So this is it, _he thought, _I'm actually dying._

The pain was overwhelming, and if he had been a weaker man he probably would've been screaming. His back became hot as he felt the blood from his wounds continue to pour out around him. How fitting for a criminal to die in a pool of his own blood; his own filthy, dirty, unredeemable blood.

It was something he knew would happen eventually.

Wicked people like him always ended up like this, he had learned to accept that fact and now wasn't the time or place to wish for another life. He knew he was damned from the get-go; it wasn't exactly something he could pretend to ignore. He had decided long ago he'd live without regrets, cutting off all ties so when this inevitable moment came he would feel nothing for anyone but himself. He hardened himself because he didn't have a choice, and it wasn't something he had ever thought twice about, it was just how it is.

So he couldn't explain why, when he closed his eyes to welcome death, that it was her face he saw behind his eyelids before he fell into unconsciousness.

---------------

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the warmth. There must have been a fire nearby, for he could smell the smoke. The next thing he noticed was the pain. It was horrendous, the pain, and it was everywhere. He could feel it in his stomach, in his toes and his fingers, he could feel it in his head, and he could even feel it all the way down to his bones. Slowly opening his eyes, the world before him came into focus; he was in a hut with a fire next to him. His wounds were bandaged, and his sword – still caked in blood that was probably half his – lay at his feet. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his tattered and dirty shorts had been replaced with new ones.

"If this is hell," he said. "I'm extremely disappointed."

He heard a chuckle from behind him, "No, not hell; though you came pretty damn close to being sent there yesterday."

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"The other guy?" his caretaker asked. "Dead. You really ripped him apart, that's for sure; must've done you a great wrong to merit that kind of beating."

"Just got in my way."

His caretaker raised an eyebrow, "What's your name, boy?"

"Mugen," he responded after a pause. "My name is Mugen."

"Well Mugen," the caretaker said. "Can you walk? We're about a days journey from my village and I can take better care of you there. Plus, my fiancé is a phenomenal cook and I've missed her food."

Mugen grunted in response and managed to force himself into a sitting position. Ignoring the pangs of protest from the wound on his stomach, he pushed through the pain until he was standing on two legs, using his dirty sword as a makeshift cane. Turning around to face his caretaker to prove his point, Mugen wiped the sweat from his brow.

"If there's free food," Mugen said. "I can walk for an entire week like this."

* * *

"We should stop and rest," Mugen's caretaker said. "My feet are killing me."

Throwing a glance over his shoulder back to Mugen who was trailing behind, the caretaker slowed to a stop to wait for the injured man. His feet were actually fine to continue traveling home, but he had learned awhile ago to not ask Mugen whether or not he needed to stop, unless he wanted a chewing out.

"Keh, I don't need to fucking rest," Mugen growled in annoyance. "I'm fine to keep going. Don't know what you're bitching about."

But in truth, Mugen was grateful for the break. His arms were sore from supporting the majority of his weight on them, and the wound on his stomach was throbbing. His head was buzzing and all he really wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

But there was no way in hell he was going to let this dude know that.

Watching as the man in front of him collapsed to the ground in the shade, Mugen scowled when he realized what he was up to. Stopping and throwing his sword over his shoulder to prove he was strong enough to stand on two feet, Mugen glared at his caretaker.

"Hey, asshole, I know what you're doing," Mugen growled. "And I don't appreciate the gesture. Now get your ass up, I'm fucking starving."

His caretaker peeked open a closed eye from his spot under the tree.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I just want to sit and rest for a bit to regain my strength, if I were you I'd probably do the same; but you're welcome to continue on without me if you wish."

Mugen sighed in exasperation, was this guy serious? He was fucking hungry and Mugen wad absolutely no idea where this guy's village was so he couldn't go on without him! Grunting in annoyance, Mugen sank slowly to the ground beside his companion and silently thanked him for the rest.

"So, are you ever going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Mugen grumbled.

"What my name is."

Mugen shrugged, "Wasn't planning on it. It don't really matter much to me either way."

"Doesn't matter?"

"The way I see it, this is going two ways," Mugen said. "The first way, you take me to your village and your woman fixes me a meal or two and I'm on my way. The second, you're not taking me to your village and you're some badass that wants to fight and I'm goin' to have to kill you in the end. Either way is fine with me."

"Kane," The man said. "My name is Kane and I'm really taking you to my village."

Mugen stretched his still weary muscles and yawned, "So Kane, how'd you know how to fix me up so good? I feel pretty damn legit right now."

"I'm a doctor," Kane smiled. "I was traveling home from a neighboring village where a group of kids all got sick at the same time, and happened upon you two idiots chopping each other to pieces. When I found you the other guy was already dead and you would've been any minute had I not shown up."

"If you're looking for a thank you, you're not gonna get one."

Kane shook his head, "No thanks necessary, it was obvious I came across you for a reason. It was my pleasure to help."

Mugen raised an eyebrow, "You one of those, then?"

"One of what?"

"The kind that thinks 'everything happens for a reason' bullshit," Mugen clarified.

"Doesn't it?" Kane responded.

Mugen snorted in response. "Whatever, let's get going. I'm fucking starving."

* * *

"Props to you, Kane," Mugen said. "This is the way I wanted things to end up."

Kane looked at Mugen questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

"You actually brought me to your village," Mugen smirked as he threw his sword over his shoulder, "Now this means I don't have to kill you."

"I told you I was taking you here," Kane replied.

"I know, but you coulda been lying."

Kane shook his head and sighed before signaling for Mugen to follow him through the village gates.

Mugen watched as many waved at the man in front of him and welcomed him home with happy greetings and pats on the back. Some said a polite hello to him as well, but most just eyed him and his sword warily. Mugen shrugged off the weird stares – he was pretty used to that kind of thing by now – and just followed behind Kane as they slowly made their way through the village.

"Kane! You're home!" a young woman exclaimed as she hugged Kane. "Someone is certainly going to be happy. She's just complained to me yesterday about how you were taking so long."

Kane smiled, "Sounds familiar. Speaking of, do you know where she is?"

"I think I saw her in the market," the woman smiled. "Glad to see you're home!"

Kane smiled before turning toward Mugen and motioning for him to follow. "Come on, we're going to go to the market. I bet my fiancé is picking up some food so it's perfect timing."

Mugen's stomach growled in response.

Kane laughed before turning on his heel and starting toward the center of the large village.

Walking next to Kane as they neared the market, Mugen watched as Kane craned his neck in order to locate a certain someone. Wandering away from his side as the smell of sake filled his nose, Mugen stopped at a small sake stand and asked for a drink.

Taking the small cup and downing its contents with a single gulp, and relished the burn in the back of his throat. Eyes watering slightly, he asked for another and the vendor hesitantly gave him one more. Throwing back another cup, Mugen was about to ask for a third when his shoulder was suddenly tapped from behind.

Turning around lazily, Mugen's eyes widened slightly.

"Mugen," Kane began. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé –"

"Mugen?!" Fuu exclaimed as their eyes connected

Well, wasn't this interesting.

**End.**

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know kind of a boring and predictable first chapter, but it will pick up soon, I promise! And as for my other stories, _The Sweet Voice of Violence _is almost ready and will most likely be updated/posted within the week! The other stories as well…I'm just on a fix right now to get all my stories perfect.

As always, read and review! I **live **off feedback.


End file.
